Pouring Rain
by KlanceAddicted
Summary: Pure SoMa Fluff! Spirit makes Maka angry once again, but Soul is there to lift her mood. Awful summary I know


Maka walked the streets, staring blankly at the pavement. Of course she was used to this by now, she wasn't entirely sure why this time it felt so horrible. Once again her father had let her down. They had agreed to have dinner at 7, since her birthday had been last week. Spirit had shown up, only half hour late, with some bimbo Maka had never seen before.

After 10 minutes she had left him there, requesting that he didn't follow her. Now here she was, 2 hours later, walking the streets alone in the rain. She wasn't quite sure why she hadn't gone home. Though the thought of having to explain how the father he told her was a scumbag had disappointed her once again didn't exactly sound appealing.

She passed a cafe and stopped to go inside, if she planned on staying out she might as well have something to drink.

-pov switch-

"Where the hell is she?!" Soul growled, "It's almost 11! She was supposed to be back hours ago!"

"Oh calm down Soul, Maka's smart I'm sure she's fine" Blaire responded, being too busy painting her nails to really deal with Soul's concerns.

"If something bad happened, she needs her weapon. I don't trust that dirtbag Spirit to really defend her." He continued, a scowl clear on his face. "If she isn't back in the next 10 minutes, I'm going out there." He stomped into his room to get his jacket.

A few moments later the phone rang, Blaire looked toward the hall expectantly. Sighing when Soul didn't come out to answer it. She got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blaire.."

"Maka! I knew you were fine! Meow, Soul was just overreacting." At that moment Soul walked out from the hall, he walked over and took the phone from Blaire.

"Maka! Do you know what time it is?! Where the hell are you!" He yelled.

"Sorry.. I'm by the cafe in town, could you come an-"

"I'm on my way." And with that, he hung up, grabbed his jacket, keys and left the house.

-pov switch-

Maka sat at one of the tables outside the cafe, the roof didn't entirely cover her, but she didn't care. The dusty blonde was surprised when she felt the first tear roll down her cheek, it was raining so hard she hadn't really noticed. Luckily if anyone decided to walk out in this awful weather like she had, it would just look like more raindrops.

She had called Soul a few minutes ago, Maka knew she had worried him, and that made her feel guilty. But she just couldn't bring herself to return home, and now the weather was so bad she was sure she didn't want to walk home.

She will always love Spirit, but she couldn't hide the disappointment, and she wasn't about let him off the hook either.

When Maka heard the distant rumble of Soul's motorcycle, which was hard to hear with the rain, she wiped her face and looked down at her empty mug. Soul stepped off his bike, and walked up to the table.

"Maka, what're you doing?" He spoke casually. But Maka knew he was angry. She looked up at him, to her surprise he didn't look so much angry as he did concerned. "It's not cool to sit out in the rain alone."

She couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks once she heard that, her father let her down so much, it was just nice to have one man in her life come through for her. One person who would drive out and pick her up in the pouring rain at 11 at night. Even after she'd stayed out and hadn't told him where she was.

She took a step forward, and shakily wrapped her arms around his torso. Pressing her head to his chest for a moment. It was comforting, just him being there. Soul tensed up for a moment, but eventually put his arms around her shoulders.

"Hey Maka?"

"Hm"

"You're soaking wet, let's go home."

She nodded, pulling away. Soul led the way to his bike, sitting in the front. Maka wrapped her arms around his torso once more, and they drove off.

-pov switch-

Soul opened the door for her, they hadn't spoken the whole ride. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, handing it to her. She took it without a word, drying her hair. He went to grab a change of clothes. While rummaging through his draws he found one of his sweaters, it was big and baggy. He grabbed that as well.

He let Maka shower first, it would be totally uncool of him if he didn't. Instead he put the kettle on, some tea would probably boost Maka's mood.

Once they had both showered, they sat on the couch. Soul had given Maka the sweater, hoping it would come off as a nice gesture, he wasn't entirely sure why she had starting crying when he got there. But it was almost definitely Spirit's fault. He was sure of that.

He decided it was now or never. "So you gonna tell me what tonight was about?" She looked up in surprise, maybe she was hoping he wouldn't ask. She sighed, and set her tea on the table.

"My "father" showed up half an hour late with some women I've never seen.." She spoke quietly, and didn't make eye contact. "I know this kind of thing is like, what he's known for doing, but I just thought after trying so hard to get my attention he would've taken tonight seriously." He knew that scumbag was the reason. "I'm sorry for not coming home.." Soul sighed.

"It's fine, if I knew all that I would've come and got you after you left him. Maybe even beat some sense into him." He muttered that last part.

"Hey Soul."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for.. caring about me." She said softly.

"That's what cool partners do don't they?" He showed his pointy toothed grin. She smiled back. He had never been so glad that of all the weapons at the academy, he had been the one to get her as a meister. "Wanna watch a movie?" He suggested.

She nodded, she turned on the tv, browsing through Netflix (With all they're technology how could they not have Netflix :3 )

Soul put his legs up on the table, resting his arm on the back of the couch behind Maka. She leaned back towards him. He was relieved she hadn't given him a Maka Chop for that. Later on in the movie she laid her head on his shoulder, he slowly pressed his to hers. He didn't care how hard that Death Scythe tried, he was determined to be the greatest man in Maka's life. No one would ever hurt her as long as he was here.


End file.
